


Fire Red and Ocean Blue

by ArtThedevil



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: M/M, Mature for Future Chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtThedevil/pseuds/ArtThedevil
Summary: Word prompt one shots about Chili and Cress.





	1. Staccato

Cress fidgets nervously, glancing repeatedly at his brother from the corner of his eye. Chili sat not more than three inches away, eyes trained on the movie that played on the screen, seemingly oblivious to his brother's constant staring.

He wanted to stop, he really did, but he couldn't ignore the erratic way his heart would beat with every glance at the fiery redhead. It was an unsteady rhythm of short and long beats one right after another. _Glance. Badump. Glance. Badump._ It was like his heart skipped a beat with every look.

Chili continued to focus on the screen as Cress attempted to get a grip on his sanity. He took quiet but deep breaths, inhaling and exhaling through his nose as easily as he could. It _wasn't working._

With one last fidget on Cress' part, Chili, without looking, reached over and pulled Cress in so he could lean comfortably against his shoulder. His eyes never left the screen for even a second, and if it weren't for the sudden action, Cress would have thought his brother had forgotten he was even there.

His heart beat in even more rapid and short beats as he squirmed some more, trying to find a comfortable position that wouldn't strain his neck. It wasn't as if they'd never cuddled before, growing up the three of them did quite often. But as they got older it seemed to happen less and less.

The unusually soft sound of Chili's voice interrupted his thoughts. “What's on your mind?”

Cress stayed silent for a long moment, trying to decided how or if to answer. Before he could come up with a decent response, Chili spoke again. “I know something's bothering you, so you might as well tell me now before Cilan gets to you."

He almost wanted to laugh. “What makes you say that?”

Chili laughs for him. “Because you've been looking at me more than the movie.” He states. “I figured that meant something's bothering you.”

Cress' heart almost stops all together. He _knew_ he'd been staring. _Oh my god._ His cheeks were on fire, and he was almost certain they matched the shade of Chili's hair.

“Or maybe you were just enjoying the view.” Chili jokes, laughing some more, and Cress feels like melting into the couch and out of sight. When Cress doesn't give him one of his witty replies, Chili turns to look at him.

“Is everything really alright?” There's concern in his voice and on his face, his hand now resting on Cress's leg in attempt to comfort him. Cress smiles softly, his body warm and his chest shaking with the erratic speed of his heart.

He lays his head back against Chili's shoulder. “I think I am now.”

 


	2. Loves Me Not?

Cress decided to sit outside today. The sun was high in the sky, shining down warmly on everything, and he sat under a tree to avoid getting hot and sticky. It would be quite bothersome if he had to go inside and get directly in the shower after being out in the heat.

He plucked a lonely daisy out of the ground, twirling it between his fingers. He carefully inspected it, looking over every curve of each petal. There was a ladybug on the stem, lazily climbing its way up to the petals.

He let it crawl onto his finger, holding it out and watching as it flew off. Turning his attention back to the flower, he caressed a single petal, liking the way it felt silky between his fingers.

A sudden thought crossed his mind, something that he remembered Cilan saying when they were younger.

 

_“Hey, look, a daisy!”_

_Cilan ran toward it, gently plucking it from the ground. Cress and Chili caught up, trying to catch their breath as Cilan beamed at his two brothers, holding it up for them to see._

“ _So? It's just a flower.” Chili said, not understanding what his brother found so fascinating about a plant._

_“Oh, I know.” Cilan says, looking at the daisy in his hand. “But I want to show you guys something that I learned the other day.”_

_Cress and Chili looked at their brother in confusion. “Like what?” Cress asks._

“ _It's a game.” Cilan explains. “If you want to know if the person you love loves you back, you pluck each petal and say 'They love me' and 'They love me not', until the last petal is gone.”_

_“And then what?” Chili asks._

_“And then whichever one you say when the last petal is plucked is your answer!” Cilan says excitedly._

_“That's so dumb.” Chili says, crossing his arms. “If you want to know if they love you then just ask them!”_

_Cilan frowns. “It's just a game. It's supposed to be for fun, it doesn't really mean anything.”_

“ _Whatever.” Chili shrugs. “Let's go play something else!” He runs off, Cilan chasing after him, dropping the daisy to the ground._

 

Cress remembered looking at the daisy with interest that day, watching as it fell limp on the ground when Cilan dropped it. He remembered wanting to try it, just to see if it was any fun, and secretly wanting to know if it would actually come true.

He sighed, squeezing the first petal between his fingers. He knew this was dumb, it was just a silly game that little kids played. But he wanted to give it a try. He gently plucked the first petal off, letting it flutter to the grass beneath him.

“He loves me.” _Pluck. “_ He loves me not.” _Pluck._

By the time he neared the last petal, his heart soared in anticipation. One more petal. _Pluck. “He loves me.”_

His stomach fluttered. There was no way Chili loved him, at least not in the way _he_ did. Cress sighed, dropping the now petal-less flower to the ground. “Who am I kidding?” he asked to himself. “That will never happen."

“What will never happen?”

Cress whipped around to see Chili standing by the tree. The sunlight made his hair look like actual fire. It suited him wonderfully. “Oh, nothing.” Cress lies.

Chili notices the daisy, now dead and wilted on the grass, petals littered around it. “Haha, were you really playing that silly game Cilan taught us when we were kids?” He laughed.

“I was not!” Cress defended, face heating up. “I would never do something so childish.”

Chili only continued his laughter. “Well, I hope they love you back.”

Cress watched as Chili walked off, smiling to himself. “I hope so too.”


End file.
